narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Itachi Uchiha
|dorf=Konohagakure |größe=Part 1: 175,2 cm Part 2: 178 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 57.1 kg Part 2: 58 kg |b-gr=AB |familie=Fugaku Uchiha (Vater) Mikoto Uchiha (Mutter) Sasuke Uchiha (Bruder) Teyaki Uchiha (Onkel) Uruchi Uchiha (Tante) Shisui Uchiha (Cousin) Madara Uchiha (Vorfahr) Izuna Uchiha (Vorfahr) |manga=139 |anime=080 |beruf=Ninja |nrang=Nuke-Nin |ring=Shu (Blutrot) |position=rechter Ringfinger |genin=7 |chunin=10 |jonin=11 |anbu=13 |meister= |schüler= |fähigkeit=Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan |elemente=Katon, Suiton |waffen= |sonstiges=erweckte Sharingan mit 8 Jahren erweckte Mangekyou Sharingan mit 12 Jahren |srang=1 |arang=0 |brang=134 |crang=152 |drang=53 }} Itachi Uchiha ist Sasuke Uchihas älterer Bruder. Er ist ein besonders talentierter Ninja aus Konohagakure und wurde mit sieben Jahren Genin. Mit acht beherrschte er bereits das Sharingan. Itachi wurde mit zehn Jahren zum Chunin ernannt und war mit dreizehn Jahren ANBU-Leader. Aus diesem Grund war Itachi der gesamte Stolz des Uchiha-Clans, bis er seinen Clan ausrottete und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke überleben ließ. Daraufhin verließ Itachi Konoha und wurde Mitglied bei Akatsuki. Charakter Itachi ist stets sehr ruhig und besonnen. Sein Bruder Sasuke vergötterte ihn und sah in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf. Er bewunderte ihn, wollte von ihm lernen, mit ihm trainieren und ihm immer nacheifern. Doch Itachi verhielt sich äußerst widersprüchlich Sasuke gegenüber: Häufig wies er ihn zurück, wenn Sasuke um eine Trainingsstunde bat. Itachi wimmelte ihn dann ab und vertröstete ihn mit "Nächstes Mal vielleicht." Solche Antworten erschütterten Sasuke zutiefst, sehnte er sich doch nach Liebe und Anerkennung. In anderen Situationen aber war Itachi der herzensgute große Bruder, trug Sasuke Huckepack, lachte mit ihm, trainierte ihn und gab Sasuke die Liebe, die er wollte. Meistens allerdings nur, um ihn kurz darauf wieder zu enttäuschen, da er etwas anderes vorhatte... Itachi hatte in seiner Kindheit schon viele Kriege mit angesehen. Somit war er traumatisiert und wollte Auseinandersetzungen immer vermeiden. Kisame empfindet ihn jedoch als grausamen Menschen, da er ohne zu zögern seinen kleinen Bruder folterte (unten mehr). Insgesamt ist Itachi im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Akatsukimitgliedern eher ruhig und hält sich raus, wenn die Anderen darum streiten, wer gegen wen kämpft. Typisch für Itachi ist, dass er fast immer sein Sharingan aktiviert hat, auch wenn das gar nicht nötig wäre. Ein Grund dafür könnte möglicherwiese sein, dass seine Augen durch das Mangekyou Sharingan so sehr geschädigt sind, dass er mit seinen normalen Augen kaum noch etwas sehen kann. Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans Mein törichter kleiner Bruder. Wenn du mich töten willst, verachte mich, hasse mich, und führe ein abscheuliches Leben… — Itachi zu seinem kleinen Bruder nach der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans. thumb|left|Itachis [[Mangekyou Sharingan]] Es begann damit, dass Itachi seinen besten Freund Shisui Uchiha umbrachte, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. Daraufhin beschuldigten viele Mitglieder der Konoha-Polizeiwache Itachi des Mordes an Shisui, da nur diese Beiden nicht bei einer Versammlung des Clans anwesend waren. Itachi griff, rasend vor Wut, die Polizisten an und starrte, als sein Vater den Streit beendete, diesen hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan an, ohne dass dieser es sah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan zum ersten Mal. Als Sasuke einige Monate später verspätet vom Shuriken-Training kam, fand er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tot auf. Kurz darauf sah er auch seine Eltern und Itachi. Itachi war noch am Leben, und Sasuke fragte verwirrt, was passiert sei. Itachi antwortete nicht, sondern benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und zeigte seinem kleinen Bruder mit Tsukuyomi, wie er ihre Eltern ermordete und auch den Rest des Clans tötete. Sasuke lief panisch vor Itachi weg, wurde jedoch schnell von ihm eingeholt. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Bruder zu fragen, warum er dies getan hatte. Er bekam aber keine Antwort von Itachi darauf, sondern nur soviel: Sasuke solle kämpfen, trainieren, und stärker werden, bis er -genau wie Itachi- das Mangekyou Sharingan erlernt hatte, und dann zu ihm zurückkommen. In der Zwischenzeit sollte Sasuke ihn hassen und verachten. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt will Sasuke nur noch stark genug werden, um Rache zu üben und seinen Bruder zu töten. thumb|left|Itachi zeigt [[Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan, wie er ihre Eltern tötete]] In Wahrheit jedoch bekam Itachi von Konohas Dorfältesten den Auftrag, die Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans zu töten. Die Dorfältesten von Konoha vermuteten nämlich, dass der Uchiha-Clan plante, in Konoha die Macht zu ergreifen, um so der jahrelangen Diskiminierung durch die Regierung zu entfliehen. Dadurch wäre es zu einem neuen Krieg gekommen, den die Dorfältesten mit dieser Maßnahme verhindern wollten. Madara Uchiha, der Gründer des Uchiha-Clans, half Itachi bei dem Massenmord. Jedoch brachte es Itachi nicht übers Herz, seinen unschuldigen kleinen Bruder zu töten. Da er Sasukes Überleben sichern wollte, forderte er ihn dazu auf, Rache zu nehmen und hart zu trainieren, sodass er Itachi eines Tages töten und Vergeltung für seine ermordete Familie üben könne. Dies sollte allerdings nur dazu führen, dass der Uchiha-Clan wieder zu Ansehen gelangt, da so der letzte überlebende Uchiha den abtrünnigen Itachi ermordert und somit etwas Gutes getan hätte. Von Danzou (der wie auch der 3. Hokage und seine beiden Berater über die Wahrheit bescheid wusste) forderte Itachi, niemals Hand an Sasuke anzulegen, da er sonst alle Geheimnisse Konohas preisgeben würde. Den 3. Hokage bat Itachi, Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen, um seinen Glauben an die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans nicht zu zerstören. Danach verließ Itachi das Dorf als Geächteter, um sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem er gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen muss. Zeit bei Akatsuki Itachi wurde nach diesem Vorfall als Nuke-Nin eingestuft und im Bingo-Buch eingetragen. Itachi selbst trat der Organisation Akatsuki bei und bekam den Fischmenschen Kisame als Partner, wobei Itachi aber die Anführerrolle übernahm. Später wird bekannt, dass Itachi sich Akatsuki nur anschloss, um von Madara Uchiha zu lernen, wie man noch mehr Macht bekommt als dieser selbst, um von innen heraus Konoha zu beschützen. Itachi trägt seinen Ring am rechten Ringfinger und leistete Akatsuki treue Dienste. Itachi war es, der Deidara in die Organisation holte, indem er Deidara in einem Kampf besiegte. Dies gelang ihm mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu. Wegen Itachi floh Orochimaru aus Akatsuki. Orochimaru wollte ursprünglich Itachis Körper übernehmen. Dieser war jedoch zu mächtig für ihn und fand sein Vorhaben heraus. Er versuchte, seinen Körper zu übernehmen, als dieser 13 Jahre alt war. Und somit ist wieder mal eindeutig, wie stark Itachi ist, denn er war mit 13 Jahren stärker als einer der Legendären Sannin. Später wurden Itachi und Kisame der Auftrag erteilt, nach Konohagakure zu gehen, um Naruto Uzumaki zu entführen. Kampf um Naruto In Konohagakure angekommen, wurden Itachi und Kisame von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuuhi abgefangen. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen den vier Shinbois. Als es jedoch für Asuma und Kurenai schlecht aussah tauchte Kakashi als Retter auf und übernahm den Kampf gegen Itachi. thumb|left|Itachis Tsukuyomi gegen Kakashi. Itachi benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wollte Kakashi, Asuma und Kurenai in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur mit Kakashi, da dieser mit Hilfe seines Sharingan die Technik durchschaute und die Anderen davor warnte, in Itachis Augen zu sehen. Kakashi selbst sah jedoch mit seinem Sharingan Itachi in die Augen und wurde so in Itachis Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Anders, als normale Gen-Jutsu, kann ein Gen-Jutsu, dass durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erzeugt wurde, nicht vom Opfer aufgelöst werden. Itachi benutzte Tsukuyomi, um Kakashi 72 Stunden lang zu foltern. Im Gen-Jutsu wurde Kakashi an einen Pfahl gefesselt und Itachi (und seine Klone) stachen 72 Stunden mit einem Schwert auf ihn ein. Dies geschah in der realen Welt innerhalb ein paar Sekunden. Kakashi war daraufhin nicht wirklich verwundet, aber psychisch total am Ende und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als Itachi und Kisame dann von Kakashi hörten dass dieser von Akatsuki bescheid weis wollten sie ihn mit nehmen jedoch konnte Gai sie vorerst vertreiben. thumb|right|Itachi, kurz bevor er [[Tsukuyomi gegen Sasuke einsetzt]] Itachi und Kisame verfolgten daraufhin Naruto und Jiraiya, die Tsunade suchten, um sie zum nächsten Hokage zu ernennen. Itachi wusste, wenn sie gegen Jiraiya kämpfen würden, sie nur eine geringe Chance hätten, Naruto mitzunehmen. Also setzte Itachi eine schöne Frau unter ein Gen-Jutsu. Diese Frau lockte Jiraiya von Naruto weg, so dass Itachi und Kisame leichtes Spiel hatten, Naruto zu entführen. Jedoch kam ihnen Sasuke dazwischen, der unbedingt auf einen Kampf gegen Itachi bestand. Itachi war jedoch seinem Bruder überlegen und setzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein damit dieser Bewusstlos wurde. Kurz bevor sie dann Naruto mitnehmen konnten, traf Jiraiya rechtzeitig ein, um Naruto zu schützen. Da Jiraiya sehr stark ist und Itachi schon zu häufig das Mangekyou Sharingan einsetzte zogen sich die beiden von Akatsuki zurück. Itachi in Naruto Shippuden thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto In Naruto Shippuden taucht Itachi das erste Mal wieder auf, als er Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo und Naruto Uzumaki aufhält, damit diese die Extraktion des Bijuus von Gaara nicht verhindern können. Der richtige Itachi verbarg sich jedoch weit weg vom Kampfgeschehen und benutze eine Technik, bei der er 30% seines Chakras an einen Anderen gab, und dieser dadurch die Gestalt und Fähigkeiten Itachis annahm. Der „falsche Itachi“ benutze im Gen-Jutsu Narutos schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Sasuke nicht gerettet hatte, dadurch Kakashi enttäuscht, sowie das Versprechen gegenüber Sakura nicht gehalten hatte und dass die Möglichkeit bestehe, dass er auch nicht imstande sei, Gaara vielleicht nicht mehr retten zu können, gegen ihn. Naruto wurde aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit und konnte mit Hilfe von Kakashi den falschen Itachi mit dem Oodama Rasengan besiegen. Nach diesem Kampf tauchte Itachi eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf, bis er und Kisame das Jinchuuriki des Yonbi zum Akatsuki-Hauptquartier brachten, um das Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen. Über den Kampf zwischen den Dreien wird weiter jedoch nichts berichtet. Kisame sagte lediglich, dass dieses Jinchuuriki viele Techniken benutzt habe, obwohl es so alt sei. Itachi als Hauptziel Nachdem Sasuke Orochimaru besiegt hatte, baut er sich eine kleine Elitegruppe namens Team Hebi auf, um Itachi zu jagen und zu töten. Konohagakure hat von Sasukes Plan erfahren und deshalb begonnen, eine Gruppe - bestehend aus Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru und Hinata Hyuuga- loszuschicken, um Itachi zu finden (und zu töten). Damit würden sie auch Sasuke finden, den sie wieder zurück nach Konohagakure bringen wollen. Beide Gruppen haben Itachi als Hauptziel, um ihn zu töten, doch auch Akatsuki hat von diesem Plan Wind bekommen, und so hat Pain den Befehl herausgegeben, dass man verhindern muss, dass Sasuke Itachi zu nahe kommt, da dieser zu wichtig für Akatsuki sei. Nach einer Weile wurde Itachi in der Zwischenzeit von Naruto gefunden, dem er, nach einem Gespräch darüber, dass Naruto versuchen will, sowohl Konohagakure als auch Sasuke zu beschützen, etwas Kraft von sich schenkt und geht. Später findet Sasuke Itachi. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei Itachi nach einem harten Kampf, kurz vor seinem Sieg über Sasuke, überraschend stirbt. Mardara teilt Sasuke später mit, dass Itachi von Anfang an vorhatte, durch Sasukes Hand zu sterben und dass er schon lange von einer schwerern Krankheit gezeichnet wurde. thumb|right|Sasukes Sieg über Itachi In dieser letzten Begegnung mit seinem jüngeren Bruder transferierte Itachi all seine Augentechniken auf Sasuke, sodass dieser nun auch im Besitz des Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Wie Tobi Sasuke später erklärt, war Itachi stets darauf bedacht, seinen jüngeren Bruder zu schützen; die Übertragung all seiner Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke war ein Versuch, Madara von ihm fernzuhalten. Außerdem erklärt Madara, dass Itachi nur durch einen Auftrag von Konohagakure zur Zielscheibe von Sasuke wurde. Itachi sollte alle Uchihas töten, weil diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Revolution planten und Konoha unterwerfen wollten. Madara teilt Sasuke mit, dass sein Bruder bei den ANBUs war, um den Uchiha-Clan davon zu unterrichten, was die Regierung Konohas plante. In Wirklichkeit war aber das Gegenteil der Fall und Itachi berichtete dem 3. Hokage alles über die Pläne des Uchiha-Clans. Madara erzählt, dass Itachi mit vier Jahren eine schreckliche Kampfszene des zweiten Ninjaweltkrieges miterleben musste und dass diese in ihm ein Trauma auslöste, das dafür sorgte, dass Itachi Krieg und Gewalt hasste und immer darauf bedacht war, Frieden zu stiften. Weshalb er sich entschloss, mit Tobi alias Madara den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten. Deshalb tat Itachi alles dafür, Sasuke glauben zu machen, dass der Uchiha Clan der Stolz Konohas war und dass das, was er getan hatte, aus reiner Bosheit geschehen sei. Er machte Sasukes Leben zu einer Suche nach Macht und Rache, um ihn stärker zu machen und ihn somit vor der Regierung Konohas zu beschützen. Mit diesen ganzen Tatsachen wird Sasuke innerhalb weniger Momente konfrontiert, was dazu führt, dass Sasuke langsam dem Wahnsínn verfällt und Mardara als Lügner verunglimpft. Daraufhin schleudert Madara Sasuke die Tatsache entgegen, dass Sasuke keine Chance gegen Itachi gehabt hätte, wenn dieser ihn wirklich hätte töten wollen. Desweiteren sagt Tobi, dass Itachi vor seinem Tod und selbst über seinen Tod hinaus immer nur versucht habe, seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen und ihm mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Itachi hatte auch vorgehabt, dass Sasuke vom Dorf akzepiert und als Held gefeiert wird sobald, Sasuke ihn besiegte. Dass Sasuke all dies offenbart wurde, war allerdings rein gar nicht Itachis Absicht. Itachi war immer absolut loyal zu Konoha und wollte Frieden für sein Heimatland. Dass Sasuke nun wegen dieses Wissens einen tiefen Hass auf Konoha spürt, da Sasuke meint, Konoha hätte sein ganzes Leben ruiniert, war nicht Itachis Absicht. Besondere Fähigkeiten *Besonders durch sein Sharingan ist Itachi ein Meister der Gen-Jutsus und kann diese erschaffen, sobald man ihm in die Augen sieht oder er mit dem Finger auf einen zeigt. *Er ist ebenfalls ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist, da er sicherlich mit seinem Sharingan viele Jutsus kopiert hat und außerdem eines der stärksten Nin-Jutsu überhaupt beherrscht: Amaterasu. *Es ist anzunehmen, dass er auch über hervorragende Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Tai-Jutsus verfügt, da er mehrere Mitglieder seines Clans im Nahkampf besiegte, als sie ihn verdächtigten, Shisui Uchiha ermordet zu haben. * In Naruto Shippuden wird offenbart, dass er im Besitz des Schwertes von Totsuka (welches Orochimaru besitzen wollte) sowie Yatas Spiegel ist. :Eine Kombination dieser Waffen macht den Benutzer, laut Zetsu, nahezu unbesiegbar. Verschiedenes * Er ist einer der stärksten Shinobi aus Konoha. * Itachi war der ganze Stolz des Uchiha-Clans. * Itachi war in der Akademie genauso wie Sasuke Klassenbester. * Im Alter von acht Jahren aktivierte er sein Sharingan. * Mit dreizehn Jahren war er der Anführer einer ANBU-Einheit. * Als Orochimaru noch bei Akatsuki war, wollte er Itachis Körper übernehmen; jedoch konnte Itachi diesen besiegen und Orochimaru verließ deshalb Akatsuki. * Früher hatte Itachi die Angewohnheit, Sasuke an die Stirn zu tippen bzw. zu schnippen, wenn er zu beschäftigt war, um mit ihm zu trainieren. Dabei sagte er dann jedesmal: "Es tut mir leid Sasuke... Vielleicht nächstes Mal." * Kurz bevor er starb, tippte er Sasuke an die Stirn und sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Sasuke... Aber es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." * Kurz vor seinem Tod übertrug Itachi alle Fähigkeiten, die er mit Hilfe des Mangekyou Sharingan erworben hatte, auf Sasuke und sorgte dafür, dass sich Amaterasu aktiviert, sobald Sasuke das Sharingan von Madara Uchiha erblickt. * Itachi tat alles dafür, um die Ninja-Welt, Konohagakure und besonders seinen Bruder Sasuke zu beschützen. * Sasukes Leben war für Itachi wichtiger als das Wohl von ganz Konohagakure. * Er wollte als Verbrecher durch die Hand seines Bruders sterben, damit dieser in Konoha als Held gefeiert werden kann. * Als Dreingabe zu seinem Ziel kam es ihm auch sehr recht, die Chance zu bekommen, Orochimaru zu töten, was er tat, als dieser sich beim Kampf gegen Sasuke aus Sasuke heraus manifestierte. Dies wollte Itachi tun, um Sasuke von Orochimaru zu befreien. * Er kam nach Sarutobis Tod nach Konohagakure, um nach Sasuke zu sehen. Außerdem sollte sein Erscheinen eine Warnung an Danzou und die Dorfältesten sein, damit sie Sasuke nichts antun. * Tobis Aussage zufolge hätte Sasuke Itachi niemals besiegen können, wenn dieser es nicht so geplant hätte. Techniken Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:ANBU